remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Outtakes
In some of the movies, Disney and Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes (a.k.a. bloopers) to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake or just being silly. The outtakes could either be viewed during the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD or Blu-ray. Disney ''The Lion King These bloopers were found on a Blu-ray bonus feature: *Mufasa practicing his roar on the edge of Pride Rock. *Timon pulling his legs and bursting into laughter. *Shenzi practicing her laugh, while a bored-looking Ed watches. *Timon spitting out a "bad bug" that he ate. *Scar cannot pronounce the word "responsible." *Simba cannot pronounce the phrase "Hakuna Matata." *Nala forgets her line, "Simba is the rightful king." *Timon rehearsing his performance at the start of the Hawaiian War Chant. *Rafiki falling asleep on a rock during shooting of a scene with Simba. *Pumbaa letting out gas during shooting. *Rafiki carrying baby Simba but stumbling and letting Simba fall from Pride Rock. Brother Bear These bloopers were labeled as "Koda's Outtakes": *(Kenai sneaks up on what he thinks is the bear... Stitch appears) **'Director:' "Cut, cut! Who let him on the set? Security!" *(Kenai draws a line in the dirt between him and Koda) **'Koda:' "Making a movie is a lot of hard work, and things don't always go as planned. For example..." *(Koda draws a circle in the dirt around him and Kenai; Kenai and Koda fall down a hole made from the circle) **'Director:' "Can somebody fix that?" *'Koda:' "Okay, this next scene was shot right after lunch." **'Denahi:' "Did...I say 'little'?" **(Kenai burps) **'Director:' "All right, cut! Good take!" *(Kenai and Koda rest inside a glacier) **'Director:' "Okay, everybody, ready?" **(Kenai farts) **'Koda:' "Okay, that was not me." *(Kenai is about to stand up on a mammoth) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **(Kenai stands up, loses his balance, and falls into the water) **'Director:' "Cut! Back up the herd!" *(Koda climbs up mammoth's trunk) **'Director:' "Rolling, and...cue the mammoth!" **(Mammoth lifts its trunk up, Koda is flung into the air) **'Mammoth:' "Oh, sorry!" **(Koda falls into the water) **'Director:' "Can someone pick up the cub, please?" **'Mammoth:' "Is he okay?" *(Kenai is about to jump to another platform) **'Director:' "C'mon, jump!" **(Kenai jumps to the other ledge, Kenai lands on the ledge and falls back) **'Director:' "Guys, one of you is supposed to catch him." *(At the manhood ceremony) **'Tanana:' "You nervous?" **'Kenai:' (Tanana paints a nose and whiskers on his face) "Excited!" **'Koda:' "That's a good look for him!" *(Denahi is about to jump after Kenai on the other side of a cliff) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **(Denahi runs after Kenai, trips and falls to the ground) **'Director:' "One more time, Denahi." *(again) **(Denahi runs after Kenai) **'Denahi:' (Jumps) "DAAAAAAAAAAAA..." (Does not jump hard enough and falls down the cliff) **'Director:' "Alright, we're losing our lights, let's go again!" *(again) **(Denahi runs after Kenai) **'Denahi:' (Jumps hard enough) "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--OOF!" (Gets smacked by the tree, gets dizzy, and falls down the cliff) **'Koda:' "This was not one of his better days." *(A gerbil wakes up, sees the mammoths walking along, and gets squashed by a mammoth's foot) **'Director:' "Take your marks, people!" **'Mammoth:' "Sorry about that!" **'Gerbil:' "I'm okay!" *(At the manhood ceremony) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **'Tanana:' "Let love guide your actions, and one day, you'll be a man. And we'll place your--" (Wall appears to be drawn on by all Shell Lougers, as well as Koda and Rutt and Tuke) "Oh, this isn't gonna work!" **'Koda:' "We all got in on that one." *(Kenai and Denahi search the pond for Sitka) **'Denahi:' "KENAI!" **(Sitka appears to be floating on the water with lemonade) **'Koda:' "Guess he started his vacation early." *(Denahi tries to flip the log bridge over, Kenai and Koda struggle, Kenai throws Koda, Koda gets smacked onto the screen, screen breaks) **'Koda:' "I had to lie down there for that one." **'Director:' "Wipe it off, and let's go again!" *(Koda and Kenai sleep on a hill, Koda cuddles up behind Kenai and farts) **'Koda:' "Okay, that one WAS me!" **'Director:' "Keep rolling, let's print that!" *(Kenai grabs Denahi just before he falls) **'Kenai:' "Hold on!" **'Denahi:' "C'mon, pull--" (Denahi slips out of his shirt) "WHOAH!" (falls) **'Director:' "Wardrobe, can we fix that?" **'Denahi:' (Crashes) "Ow!" *(Kenai throws Koda again) **'Koda:' "This one still gives me nightmares!" **(Koda almost makes it, but falls down the cliff) *(Tanana about to throw a boot at Kenai to calm him down) **'Director:' "Nice and easy, Tanana." **(Tanana throws a rubber ducky at Kenai's nose) **'Director:' "Cut, let's try it again!" *(again) **(Tanana throws a fish at Kenai) **'Director:' "One more time." *(again) **(Tanana throws an anvil at Kenai) **'Kenai:' "OW! Oh, please stop!" Pixar A Bug's Life ﻿This was the first movie to have outtakes: *Hopper is doing his line of "Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to You?", but Atta can't stop laughing, so they try the take again and she's still laughing. The third time, Atta says "Yes" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take, I can not work like this, I will be in my trailer." Atta then says, "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting Grasshoppers, but is interrupted by someone hammering, so she tells them to stop. The bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of dandelion and shouts out Buzz's catchphrase of "To Infinity and Beyond!". The crew laughs and Flik apologizes saying that he couldn't resist. *Molt is asking Hopper why they should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidentally knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antennae caught together, Flik is desperately trying to untangle them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr. Flora is flirting with someone on the set who turns out to be a part of the set when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells them to put him in her car. *Atta falls off the Council Chamber stand with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He starts yelling that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that they stop the camera. *Aphie pees on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew are laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot and then says that he's not coming across as scary. He says he could lather up a bunch of spit and asks for another take. *P.T. Flea smacks his face into the camera lens. The others appeared on a special feature on DVD: *Slim tries to say his line, but can't stop laughing because Francis has something in his nose, which starts the others off too. Francis turns around to reveal a leaf stuck in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. *Mr. Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidentally says Princess Abba instead of Atta. She laughs while Mr. Soil shakes his head and Woody appears with an upside-down movie clipboard to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich, who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt, when suddenly Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny, which he asks for another take. The second time, Molt laughs and apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time, he still ends up laughing. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slightly wrong with both of them falling down, which they both laugh. The second time, they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time, Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis. He chokes and Francis laughs. *When Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, Dot forgets her line. Everyone laughs. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the Bird, when it breaks down, revealing it to be mechanical. Heimlich asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll who have a burping contest. Suddenly Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop. She then leaves asking for Cindy on the phone, while the two pill bugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating every leaf he can when he suddenly falls out of Dim's grip. Toy Story 2 This was the second movie to have outtakes: *When Woody sits down on the brown tape, he accidentally gets his bottom stuck in the hole which sets the crew off laughing. After trying to get out, Woody starts to laugh too, asking "A little help here, please?" and continues laughing as he tries to walk with it still stuck to him. *When the gang tries to use Rex's head as a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it, then Rex cries out, "Ow!" *In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally burps, and the others start to complain, since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. *When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things for Mr. Potato Head for his trip ("I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case".), she puts in: #Some Cheese Puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for it). #A Golf Ball (if he has time to play golf), a Plastic Steak, a Rubber Ducky, and a Yo Yo. #An extra bouncy bouncy Ball and extra Teeth (which chatters, causing him to jump). #Crayons (if he gets bored) and a blue Play-Dough (which she tries to squeeze in nearly making all of his pieces fall out). #A Dime to call her and Monkey Chow (Mr. Potato Head asks why and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys.) The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he shouts, "Okay, that's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!". ''Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: *When Jessie first meets Woody, she plays with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard crashing into some off-screen props. At first, Jessie's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Should that be part of the movie now? He now lost his string?" before roaring with laughter again along with Woody. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: *Slinky, after doing one scene, is complimenting his bottom half, and starts petting it. His bottom half's foot is starting to tap with pleasure. *Wheezy, when Mike tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, and becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take, the microphone hits him again, but this time Wheezy accidentally swallows his new squeaker, and starts coughing. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: *Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. *When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker. The crew starts to laugh, which Buzz sees it and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it; another is where Lenny accidentally leaves two dark circles on Buzz's helmet, which sets everybody but Buzz off laughing, who once again blames Woody for it; and the final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase "This Space For Rent" written on them, Buzz also sees this and walks off, shouting "Darn it, Woody!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: *Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life appear. Flik thinks it's the sequel to their movie, but as Heimlich explains the situation, Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. *When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there, with two twin Barbie dolls. Stinky Pete promises them a role in the sequel, only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were then working on the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. *The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which the others compliment him on. After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: *When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go back to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off in a fit of laughter, while Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that must be the reason he's known by his alias. *The last outtake is Tour Guide Barbie saying "B-Bye" multiple times, and after the scene's over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. ''Monsters, Inc. This was the third and latest Pixar movie to have outtakes: A reason why Pixar stopped performing outtakes from ''Finding Nemo onwards was due to them realizing that such a gag is now becoming too predictable. *As Sulley is backing away from Boo, he falls over backwards with the arm chair, which they both laugh. *The Monsters are entering the scare floor. Sulley trips and falls in slow motion, which in turn causes the other Monsters to fall. *Boo keeps missing Sulley throwing cereal in her mouth, the final throw makes her fall over backwards. She and the crew laugh hysterically. *Sulley opens the toilet stall and Roz suddenly appears making him jump. Everyone laughs. *Smitty accidentally calls Sulley "Soloman". Needleman says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. *While the CDA workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. *The CDA shave and wash George. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Roz in his place who then says "Ta Da", causing everyone to burst out laughing. *Mike accidentally says "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Mike can't see his mistake. *When Sulley is saying good morning to Ted, a familiar roar is heard, which it's Rex trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again and promises to be taller. *As they run through the corridor, Sulley slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying "Ow" weakly. The others laugh and Mike asks for more wax on the floor. *Sulley says: "Looklay in the Bag Bay" and Mike says that he meant "Oklay in the Ag Bay" and tells him that he should take a minute to "Ead-ray his Ipt-scray." *Sulley opens the door of the closet and Roz appears in the doorway. Everyone laughs. *Fungus pulls down the different wallpaper that Randall blends into. Suddenly, he blends in with an artistic portrait. Fungus and everyone else laughs. Randall sees the joke and says he looks good. *Needleman and Smitty are shredding the door, when the shredder goes out of control, going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. *When Mike and Sulley are telling their co-workers about their musical play, Mike sings: "Get the thing away from me you guys. Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eye." while Sulley does some hilarious dancing. *Although not an outtake, Sulley introduces the play and Mike with the rest of cast acts it out. The play finally ends with Mike thanking the audience who have his mother amongst them whistling in admiration. ''The Incredibles Although this movie did not have outtakes at the end of the movie, the 2-disc collector's edition DVD featured a segment called "Incredi-Blunders", which were accidental animation mistakes from the making of the film. It had 4 different sections: "Bad Hair Day", "Wardrobe Malfunction", "Clowning Around", and "What The..." These are some examples of the footage shown. *In Bad Hair Day, Violet was hiding from Tony with an invisible head. When her head reappears, her hair is extremely frizzy, and laughs are heard. *Also in Bad Hair Day, Mr. Incredible's hair was staying in the same place as his head turned around, making a soft squeaking sound; and Violet gets up from her plane seat after she says, "It's not my fault!" As she gets up, her hair is looping around in the air, as a slide whistle sounds. *In Clowning Around, Syndrome is shown licking a disturbed Mirage. *In Wardrobe Malfuntion, the Parsons at Bob and Helen's wedding has a close up on his face as he says, "Robert Parr, would you have this woman to be your--", although he gets cut off as it shows his whole body (he is wearing a singlet), and laughter is again heard. *In What The...?, Mr. Incredible says "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Bomb Voyage's head is not there, but only his eyes and teeth. Instead of saying "Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" ("And your outfit is totally ridiculous!"), a dog barking sound is heard. Non-Disney Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Then the outtakes are seen, with a man announcing to the viewer, "And now, for the extreme hilarious outtakes of ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie!". The Volkswagen van scene goes first. Dad alerts Bob to avoid the items, that are coming their way (like a tree, a cabin, and LarryBoy, hung on a clothesline). When the van hits LarryBoy (and the underwears), LarryBoy tells the gang, "Hey guys! Whassup?". Dad looks at the camera. Take 2: In this scene where Dad alerts Bob to avoid the items, that are coming their way (like a tree, a cabin, and Khalil hung on a clothesline). When the van hits Khalil (and the underwears), Khalil tells the gang, "Howdy cowboys! Whassup doing tonight?". Dad looks at the camera. Now, the seafood restaurant scene. Bob steps out of the van. He says that nobody got hurt... except the director. A porcupine quill hits Bob's rear, and his Safari hat goes flying off, and onto the ground. Bob tells the mother porcupine that he needs that. The mother porcupine says sorry to Bob. Take 2: Bob steps out of the van. He says that nobody got hurt... except the van. A porcupine quill hits the screen, and the director screams in pain, then he falls onto the ground (with the screen), hurt. The mother porcupine says sorry to the director. Take 3: Bob steps out of the van. He says that nobody got hurt... except the van. A porcupine quill hits the van, hits the tires, and the van falls on top of Bob. Bob (in a muffled voice) shouts, "Somebody... HELP MEEE!". The mother porcupine says, "All right! One more time!". Take 4: Bob steps out of the van. He says that nobody got hurt...except the co-director. A porcupine quill hits the camera, and the van falls on top of Bob, Bob (in a jerked out voice) shouts "HELP, Percy Pea! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!" when Percy Pea helps him, and the co-director cries in pain, the father porcupine says sorry to the co-director. Now, the fight scene, between Junior and Laura. Laura tells Junior that she lost her ticket. Junior tells Laura that if she hasn't been teasing him with it, it wouldn't be in this mess. Laura starts laughing. She tries to hold in her laughter, but then Junior tries to hold in his laughter. Then he and Laura burst out laughing. Junior tells Laura to not make him. He says that he is a mean boy ("I'm mean! I'm mean! Bed, Laura!!"). Junior tells Laura that she is bad. He tells Laura that she is so bad, bad, bad. Laura is still laughing hysterically. Now, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything scene. Junior asks the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything who they are. Captain Pa asks Junior if he is talking about them. Junior says yes. Captain Pa tells Junior that they are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Pirate Lunt tells Junior that he knows that it is right; nothing, zilch, "nothing". Pirate Lunt tells Pirate Larry that he already said, "Nothing.". Pirate Larry tells Pirate Lunt that he didn't say, "Nothing.". Pirate Lunt tells Pirate Larry that he did ("Nothing, zilch, nada. Nothing, zilch, nada."). Pirate Larry says, "Oh yeah, zilch.". Pirate Lunt says no. He tells Pirate Larry that he ''says, "Zilch.", and Pirate Larry says, "Nothing." Pirate Larry asks Pirate Lunt, "What about "Nothing."? ". Pirate Lunt sighs and says yes. Take 2: Captain Pa tells Junior that they are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Pirate Lunt tells Junior that he knows that it is right; nothing, zilch, "zilch". Pirate Lunt tells Pirate Larry that it is, "Nada." ("NAAA-DAAAA!"). Pirate Larry says, "Nada.". He says, "Right.". He tells Pirate Lunt that he has got it. Pirate Lunt nods. Take 3: Captain Pa tells Junior that they are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Pirate Lunt tells Junior that he knows that it is right; nothing, zilch, "noodle". Frustrated, Pirate Lunt bangs his head on the table, 3 times. Pirate Larry corrects himself ("Nada. NAAA-DAAAA!!!."). Take 4: Captain Pa tells Junior that they are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Pirate Lunt tells Junior that he knows that it is right; nothing, zilch, "potato". Frustrated, Pirate Lunt bangs his head 1 time on the table and sobs a few times when it cuts, Pirate Larry corrects himself ("Nada. NAAA-DAAAA!!!."). Now, the Pirate ship scene, where Jonah goes below deck to rest. Jonah is about to go to sleep, but as he is about to, (inside the bag) the Self-Help Tape voice tells Jonah that "he has no more tears, or pain". It tells Jonah that it bets that Jonah thinks that this movie is about him ("Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?"). The Self-Help Tape voice, the director, and the crew start chuckling. Jonah laughs, and tells the director and the crew that that is a good one. He laughs. He says thank you to them. He says yes. Jonah says that that is very funny. The Self-Help Tape voice, the director, and the crew are still chuckling. Take 2: "Knock-knock.", says the Self-Help Tape voice. "Huh...?", says Jonah, quietly. "Knock-knock.", the Self-Help Tape voice says. "Who's there?", asks Jonah. The Self-Help Tape voice replies, "Big, goofy asparagus in a turbin.". "Big, goofy asparagus in a turbin who?", and Jonah is about to rest when he hears the Self-Help Tape voice saying "Big goofy asparagus in a turbin to the rescue!", the director, and the crew bursting out laughing. "Ha-ha, very funny!", Jonah replies, sarcastically. The Self-Help Tape voice, the director, and the crew are still laughing. Jonah tells them that they crack him up, then he gets up from the bed, frustrated. The Self-Help Tape voice, the director, and the crew are still snickering. Now, the Khalil scene. "Mr. Twisty?", Jonah says. "Who-- who's there?!", Khalil exclaims. "Show yourself!", Jonah demands. Khalil tries to get out of the bag, but it won't open. He starts panicking and keeps calling for help, and, eventually, the bag falls down on the floor, with Khalil still panicking. Khalil says that "ia runs very deep in his family". He keeps calling for help, and keeps yelling and crying. Jonah tells the director that they may need some help over here. He tells Khalil to try using his teeth. Khalil tries it, but his teeth hurt that he go to the dentist and take his teeth out which is a brightly great pair of dentures. Jonah tells Khalil to breath through the burlap ("It's a loose knit."). Khalil is still calling for help. Now, the van scene, where the van crashes into a log, almost in the river. "Oh...", says Bob. "...Dear...", Dad finishes. The van finally goes careening down the hill, with all of the Veggies screaming in horror. The van stops just short of the river, and airbags pop out in Bob and Dad's faces. "Okay, kids. Rest stop where you go to the bathroom, meet WILD MIKE, and take a nap.", says Bob. "Has anybody seen my... tea?", asks Dad. Take 2: The van stops just short of the river, and airbags pop out in Bob and Dad's faces. "Bad underwear.", says Bob. "Grandma, I sure do love your pie.", says Dad. Take 3: The van stops just short of the river, and airbags pop out in Bob and Dad's faces. "Is this the road to Tipperary?", asks Bob. "Kitty. Kitty kitty kitty kitty. Here, kitty.", says Dad. Take 4: The van stops just short of the river, and airbags pop out in Bob and Dad's faces. "Could we put oven toast in the water?", asks Bob. "Sure!" says Dad excited, so they hopped out of the van to throw the oven toast which it already cooled down into the water. Now, the camel scene, where Jonah hops onboard his camel, Reginald. Jonah says that "those way of the signal flares are really going to pay off". Jonah tries to hop onto Reginald, but he slides through Reginald's back, and falls to the ground ("Check and turn. Check and turn. Nice pony."). Take 2: Jonah tries to hop onto his camel's back ("Plant and..."), but he slides through his back, and falls to the ground again. Jonah asks if anyone has ibuprofen. Reginald whinnies. Jonah says that he needs ibuprofen to ride on. Take 3: Jonah tries again, and this time, he hits Reginald's side, then falls to the ground. Jonah groans in pain (a cameo appearance of an airplane flying in the air). Take 4: Jonah tries it again, and this time, he hits Reginald's side, then falls to the ground, Jonah moans in pain (a cameo appearance of a helicopter flying in the air). Now, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything / the beginning of our story scene, where the Pirates are talking behind the curtain. Pirate Lunt tells Captain Pa and Pirate Larry that these lobsters remind him of his Aunt Lucy. He says that this may come as a surprise to Captain Pa and Pirate Larry, but Pirate Lunt's Aunt Lucy "was a human". Captain Pa doesn't believe Pirate Lunt. "No, really!", says Pirate Lunt. He says that "he is in a pretty big one, too". He says that sometimes, when his Aunt Lucy fell asleep, they used to take the blanket off her knees, and make her legs move at camp at nighttime in her tent. Captain Pa still doesn't believe Pirate Lunt. "No, really!", says Pirate Lunt. He says that it was fun, and they did it at the picnic party at St. Bart's Church, and they actually got her, sitting on the table with them to share their cheese curls, ice cream, and root beer, and cream corn. "WHAT?!", Junior shouts. Pirate Lunt says that they told him to ad lib. He says that they don't give him a script, they "take what they take". Captain Pa says that that is true, but that the kid (Junior) has got a point ("That was odd."). Pirate Larry tells Captain Pa that he is weird. Take 2: In this scene, where the pirates that don't do anything are talking behind the curtain. Pirate Lunt tells Captain Pa and Pirate Larry that the monster of LaMancha remind him of his Uncle Carl, but his uncle Carl was pretending to be "The Monster of LaMancha", Captain does NOT believe Pirate Lunt, but Pirate Lunt got an idea. "I'm going to the bathroom, I can get out and I'll move downstairs, to look under my spacesuits for you two with me, I can go under a beautiful table to find 'em from losing my ticket but I got a second chance to lose my lid of my yellow snake tank marker and I'll escape somewhere in this Seafood restaurant and I don't know where it is.", he says. Now, the Slap of No Return scene, where some fish slappers are putting a pumpkin on the fourth platform. One of the fish slappers unwittingly made the pumpkin smile, but then they put it the right way -- which has a writing, that says "Slap me, I'm Irish", then the co-director and the crew start laughing in the background (quietly). Take 2: In the scene where some fish slappers are puttin a pumpkin on the fourth platform. One of the fish slappers unwittingly made the pumpkin smile, but then he puts it the right way .. which he puts ink on it to do fireworks, then Pirate Lunt faints, Captain Pa farting on the first platform, Pirate Larry spitting by his feet (because he doesn't have any feet!) on the second, and Jonah and Khalil spitting water out of their mouth onto the floor on the third, and then the Ninevites start giggling in the background acting like silly circus clowns. Now, the Pirate ship / Ping-Pong scene, where Pirate Larry is searching for the Ping-Pong ball for the game through his yell-o-scope. "Greetings from planet Earth! My name is Pirate Larry! And I'm here to help for the ping-pong ball.", exclaims Pirate Larry. "Where?", asks Pirate Lunt. "Right there!", says Pirate Larry, pointing at the Ping-Pong ball with his yell-o-scope. Then the heavy thing falls onto Pirate Lunt's face. Pirate Larry gasps, horrified. "Medic!", shouts Pirate Lunt. "Sorry!", says Pirate Larry. "It's kinda slick!". Now, the cliff scene, where Khalil is explaining to Jonah that God is compassionate and merciful, that he has granted the Ninevites(the fish-slappers) a second chance. "...When you told them what they were doing wrong, they said they were--", and Khalil falls down the cliff. Take 2: In the scene where Khalil is explaining to Jonah that God is compassionate and merciful, that he has granted the Ninevites a second chance. "...When you tell them why they are doing wrong things, they say they are sorry, they put down their marcaros and their...", and Khalil hops onto Jonah's camel, Reginald, and go back to Tarshish back onto the pirate's ship, and finishes his line when he gallops Reginald to the pirate ship, "...hailbuts, and they asked God a second chance". Now (the last scene of the outtakes), Jonah sits on the edge of the cliff, after he sits to watch the fun, but falls down, very quick. "Whew! I'm alive!", says Jonah, in a relief. Take 2: In the last scene where Jonah sits on the edge of the cliff, but slips down on a banana peel, very quickly. "It's noon and let's have lunch!", shouts Jonah and falls down back into the contraption "The Slap of No Return", and says "Whew! That was a close call." and Khalil climbs down there. Ends with the woman announcing to the viewer "Well (so), that's all the time we have for today of the outtakes of ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie!". ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Sailor Jupiter practicing her yell "Wrong" at Zak. *Batty pulling his legs and bursting into laughter. *Sailor Mars practicing her evil laugh, while a bored-looking Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury watches. *Usagi spitting out a juice on Zak by accident after putting her finger down her throat and throwing up. *Sailor Mercury cannot pronounce the word "responsible." *Sailor Moon forgets her line, "I'll punish you!" *Zak smacks his face into the camera lens. *Batty gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Goanna spitting out Zak at the end of "If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody", claiming that the human tastes bad. *Luna falling asleep during shooting of a scene with Usagi. *Hexxus coughing at the start of "Toxic Love". *The camera man falling down a leaf with Zak surfing. ''Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could *Tillie practicing her whistle loudly. *Jerry pulling a muscle in his leg and bursting into laughter. *Farnsworth practicing his laugh through his air horn, while a bored-looking Tom and Jerry watch. *Spike spitting out a "bad soda" that he drank. *Tower cannot pronounce the word "squabbling." *Eric cannot pronounce the phrase "dumb". *Grumpella cannot pronounce the phrase "No more engines" during a argument with Rollo. *Tillie forgets her line, "I thought I could." *Pete running Rollo on the foot. *Georgia falling asleep with Jebediah. *Tom hitting the camera as he got shot into the air by Tower. *Tom running to the Reserve Car but stumbling and falling into the river. Video Games ''Mario Power Tennis'' This is the only Mario game so far that has blooper-reels in the credits. If the player wins the Star Cup or Thunder Cup, the player will see a blooper reel of the first half of the Opening Movie. These bloopers are as follows: *When returning the ball, Mario accidentally smacks it against Luigi's nose, to which Mario apologizes. Somehow, Luigi gets a black eye. *Wario and Waluigi trip and fall when entering the outer skirts of Peach Dome. *While defacing the Mario Bros. poster, Waluigi hits the camera with his pencil, taking it down. He then apologizes to the cameraman. *One of the Buckethead officers falls while giving chase to Wario and Waluigi. *Wario and Waluigi find the door in which they will hide from the Bucketheads, but it slams shut before they can enter, making them smash face-first against it. *In the same scene, they manage to enter through the door; however, Waluigi's leg gets stuck as the door closes. One of the Bucketheads, then, points out the leg, and calls Waluigi "Stupid!". *When Bowser activates his ball-serving machine, a malfunction sends the balls hurtling against him from somewhere else off-camera. He runs off, frightened, slamming against the cameraman, as Wario and Waluigi, offscreen, laugh. If the player wins the Planet Cup, a second set of bloopers will continue where the last set left off. These bloopers are as follows: *When Bowser turns on a switch, it breaks off in his hand. He laughs. *In the same scene, the switch electrocutes Bowser, and he faints. Waluigi rushes to aid him, but not before warning Bowser, "Don't expect mouth-to-mouth!" *Wario is weightlifting, and seems to make a huge effort with the massive weights. Suddenly, his cell phone rings and he picks it up with his left hand, without dropping the barbell in his right hand. It is seen that he was just pretending his effort, as he talks nonchalantly at the phone. Waluigi, displeased, calls the cut by placing his hand on the camera lens. Wario seems to be talking to his mother in this segment, for he says "Hello? Ma! I told you not to call me! I'm making a movie..." *Wario's and Waluigi's Bob-omb launching device gets jammed by a stuck Bob-omb. Waluigi then calls for the Prop Guy. *Bowser's Bullet Bill Cannon explodes in his face when he fires, causing him to hold his jaws open in shock. *The Bullet Bill falls just ahead of Mario before he can return it at Bowser's Airship. Mario shrugs at the camera, laughing. *When Wario and Waluigi jump down to the court to escape the damaged launching device, Wario falls head-first into the ground, getting stuck in a hole, prompting Waluigi to laugh (even though Wario's falling body nearly hit him). *When Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi appear on the big screen behind Mario and Luigi after the threesome's defeat, a Paratroopa goes across the screen and they all start laughing. Trivia *When Dr. Flora accidentally says, "Abba," she refers to the Swedish pop group ABBA, as she talks about going disco. *The "Incredi-Blunders" are not considered outtakes like the ones seen in the end credits of all three movies. *The bloopers in which characters forget their lines are most likely actual bloopers from voice recording sessions. See also *Blooper Reel Cast and Scenes Category:Culture Category:Miscellaneous